30 Days of Torture Or Not?
by Mikiche
Summary: May feels the need to get two polar opposites together : Cleric Ethan and Sorceress Angelica. She signs them up on a 30 Day Exclusive Honeymoon package, where aspiring couples to-be pretend to be husband and wife for those 30 days. At first they dreaded it, but as time passes maybe these forced activities will bring them together? Cleric/Sorc. Slow on updates.
1. Chapter 1

**On my previous fic, I realized the existence of Archer/Geraint. Wow. I never knew that existed. Anyone who knows why, please tell me why. I'm super curious seriously.**

* * *

**DAY ONE **

May was grinning from ear to ear. Today, she was going to show off how wonderfully capable she was as a part-time Merchant _and_ part-time romantist. She was so sure this plan would be successful. _She was so sure._

Now, not so much.

"_Are you kidding me?_ Me? And this- this- this idiot?" Angelica screeched, pointing at Cleric Ethan who looked indifferent. May let out a nervous laugh, squirming under the attention the nearby people were giving her.

She faced Angelica and said, "Well, I thought it was a good idea to get you guys together since I see you both hang out all the time..." She gave them her signature sheepsih smile that always let her off the hook whenever she got into trouble.

Not this time.

"And it _isn't_ a good idea! What are you, an imbecile? I thought you'd have known as well as I do that _we don't like Clerics_!" Angelica shouted, her voice becoming more fired up and raspy.

"I've always read that people who hate each other has the best ending for them..." May quietly muttered, shrinking behind her hands, looking at the floor.

"Well, we aren't! Case closed! Goodbye!" Angelica turned her head and immediately began to stomp off in the other direction.

Ethan quietly surveyed the current situation. It was bad, really bad. Still, he'd thought Angelica would have been angrier, like, set the store on fire or twist May's hairstyle into a bad shape.

May sighed and pushed her hair out of the way, mumbled to herself and made it purposefully loud, "It was said that people who didn't participate would have their failure and cowardice 'blue birded' to the entirety of Lagendia. Oh well."

Angelica stopped. _Blue birded?_ Didn't that mean something like a public broadcast? To everyone..?

"Wait, what? What was it you just said?" Angelica wheeled back, a confused expression painted on her face.

"Well," May started, devilish grin coming back on again,"it's written clearly in the Terms and Conditions of this _Oh-My-Goddess! _ Lovey Dovey Honeymoony package that your failure to even try competing in this program..."

"...Will eventually lead to everyone single person in Lagendia to know. _Including_ your masters." May finished, enjoying the look on Angelica's face.

Ethan, on the other hand, showed no emotion.. He walked up towards Angelica and quietly said, "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"OF COURSE WE DON'T, I DON'T WANT MY FLIPPING MASTERS TO KNOW THAT I'M A WIMP!" Angelica shouted into his ear.

_Mission accomplished._ May thought to herself as she patted Angelica and Ethan's shoulder. "Here you go, good luck and have fun!" she laughed as she thrust in Ethan's hand a bag of gold coins and a thick, yellow envelope.

Ethan read the heading on the envelope and sighed, no doubt troubled and on the inside, miserable. He nudged Angelica who repeatedly swore and cursed at May, and the both headed towards the Nautilus to get to their next location : Saint Haven.

* * *

**Done. WHoosh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY ONE**

* * *

They were aboard the ship, where scenery was breathtaking and the feeling of being above ground _amazing_.

Which, it would have been, if Angelica could stop grumbling and whining and complaining. Ethan couldn't help but shoot her an icy glare.

"Hey, could you stop... grumbling, or acting sour? It's... catching on to me." He muttered, slightly annoyed. Angelica turned her head away from him, looking evidently pissed off, but listening nonetheless.

Becaue the last time she didn't, things got bad. Really bad. Xian literally had to hold Ethan back from bashing a hole into Angelica's hollow skull.

Ethan savoured the silence for awhile, before asking, "We went on this trip only because May offered the money to you, right?"

Angelica blinked, taken aback. However, gaining her composure, she quickly snapped back, "It's none of your business." Ethan merely nodded. Angelica didn't seem to be wanting to make any conversation, either.

Just as he was about to fall asleep under the endless blue sky, he was woken up by an announcement, made probably what sounded like Irine.

"Welcome to Saint Haven! Thank you for taking the Nautilus, and we hope you have a nice day!"

He gently nudged Angelica who was mumbling under her breath, "Nice day my ass."

Unwrapping the yellow envelope from earlier, Ethan scanned through the various amount of leaflets and letters that made it bulge into such a big package. His face reddened slightly at some of the desciptions the brochures had added, but managed to hide it before Angelica noticed.

"We're supposed to head to the Palace, and look for a fair maiden with hair as red as roses," Ethan said, eyes scanning for the huge castle. Angelica stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Oh, just for how long are they going to play with this charade!" before pulling him into the correct direction. _Forcefully_. Well, look who's excited, Ethan thought grimly to himself.

True to Angelica's sense of direction, they were brought to an amazingly extravagant castle, with several guards holding their spears and swords, looking as dignified as ever.

This being not their first trip to Saint Haven, Ethan was able to quickly navigate through the castle (there wasn't much, anyway) and found Lena, who was quietly fingering what seemed to be a white mask.

"Hello, Lady Lena," Ethan said, smiling, before bowing. Angelica was standing a far distance away, saying something that sounded like "Hi".

Lena jumped a little, and said, "Oh, that scared me. Ah- you're Ethan, aren't you? I remember you, you're the pleasant lad that came by the other day to fetch my necklace."

Ethan nodded and bowed again. "I am honoured to be of your rememberance, My Lady. I also apologise for scaring you."

Lena waved her hand, "Oh, no, it's just fine. So why are you looking for me this time? Did something bad happen? If so, you should consult my Father, he's better in these sort of things."

Ethan took the yellow envelope and handed it to her. "Oh, no, My Lady. We were sent on... some sort of, er, a mission." He stuttered, face going slightly red. Angelica was caught snickering at the back.

Lena read through it's contents fast enough to cast Ethan a questioning look and an amused smile was plastered on her face. "Dear, I never thought you were this sort of guy, Ethan!"

"NO!" Ethan burst, making Lena nearly drop the letter. He bowed, hoping to save himself from embarrassement, "I mean, I'm sorry, My Lady, but I wasn't really willing to sign up for this, and it's a long story, really." At this point, Angelica was jumping forward, face dark and her finger lit a small fire. "I'm going to get May soon..."

Lena blinked for several moments before laughing. "Oh, dear, dear. It's fine, really. After all, it's been forever since I've seen potential in couples, especially your pair."

Oh, haha. The Cleric Sorceress debate again. Ethan and Angelica (smartly) decided to ignore what Lena was trying to get at, and the white haired promptly asked for the next location.

"Oh, right. Just get to the back of the castle, where there's two doors. The one on the right leads to the Warehouse, and the one on the left leads to the Lovey Dovey booth. Upon seeing the booth, please go through the pink portal and there will be directions from there on." She smiled, gently setting the envelope back in Ethan's hands.

As soon as they left, it was heard : "Have fun you two! Grow to be lovey dovey~"

Oh, seriously. This is going to be so great.

* * *

**Beep beep beep wow it's an update**


End file.
